This invention relates in general to the field of radio communications and more specifically to a method for contention resolution in a multi-user communication session.
Communication sessions that permit multi-user participation are often plagued by delays that occur due to session-access collisions from multiple users. Most protocols attempt to solve these contentions by using a random backoff scheme that eventually reduces the number of session-access collisions to an acceptable level. However, there is typically a great deal of delay associated with this approach. A need exists in the art for a method of minimizing the contention-resolution delay in modern multi-access communication systems and also reduce the number of session-access collisions.